Opening Doors
by Hermonthis
Summary: 1xR - New roles meant new responsibilities, but maybe he was taking this one a little too far. Fluff!fic.


Heero tiptoed his way downstairs and made sure his bare feet made no more sound than necessary. The lights were switched off save for the dim green button in the corner of the living room that confirmed the house's security alarms were well and ready.

He kept a hand on the back of the couch to steady himself in the dark and suddenly wished that he brought his reading glasses with him. Unfortunately, they were left in the bedroom.

- - -

_"You shouldn't be doing this, she'll get mad."_

_"She's mine to protect and protect her I will."_

_His colleague and close friend swept a hand through his heavy-banged hair._

_"She won't forgive you when this is exposed."_

_"But there will no forgiving because she won't find out."_

_"Time's slowed you down, Yuy."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_"You're taking this too serious."_

_Heero snorted and went back to inspecting her room, searching for any suspicious looking clothing bags of any possible shape and size._

_"I'm always serious," and he uncharacteristically chuckled his doom._

- - -

Safely downstairs, there was the next bit to worry about. Remembering that he had oiled the door's hinges only last weekend, the super spy in flannel pyjamas closed a warm hand over the gold handle, if he bent just a little closer he could have seen the heat coming from his fingertips.

It squeaked four times.

- - -

_"Trowa."_

_"No."_

_"You're supposed to be unbiased here, my accomplice in the making."_

_"I never said that. Listen to yourself, you sound like her."_

_"Imagine that, she's getting to me."_

- - -

Heero stopped pacing when he crossed the second-to-last gateway to his objective. Although the mission to most others was absolutely paranoid and idiotic, those who shared his interests could vouch for him. He wasn't the only one doing this. Or was he?

Take a deep breath and relax.

She'll forgive you.

Someday.

Shutting his eyes one last time, a smirk crept across his face as he pushed open the final door and tiptoed inside, the tools necessary for the assignment safely within his pocket.

Subject asleep.

Approaching the closet now.

Open it!

A flashlight struck him across the eyes and a pair of blue orbs watched him curiously.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" The natural thing in a situation like this was for her to ask what the heck he was doing. However, she was smarter than that.

"Why must you embarass me, Daddy?" She sat up and tucked her short tomboyish hair behind her left ear.

Heero sat down on the edge of her bed, reached into this breast pocket and held out the locator chip he was to implant in her Halloween costume. She sighed.

"I'm trying to look out after you." Gentle hands took the flashlight from her fingers, switched it off and returned it to her hiding place under her pillows.

"But bugging me while I go trick-or-treating with friends does take the fun out of it. Mom would have discovered your plan sooner or later, you know that."

Heero squinted in the dark, his eyes automatically moved towards the family portrait located on her desk, beside her laptop.

"You went downstairs without your glasses didn't you? Didn't you?!" He nodded.

"Daddy! You could have tripped."

"I'm a lot stealthier than I look, your old man was a soldier and a war hero once." Out of habit, the former Gundam pilot massaged the bridge of his nose and his daughter caught a glimpse of his smirking face when he bowed his head lower.

"You're not old," and to confirm her words, she reached out and hugged him like she did every night before she went to bed as a child. These hugs were getting fewer by the year.

"I'm a big girl now," she said.

"You look like your mother." Even in the dim lighting conditions, he could see her blush. Well, it was true.

"Go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow morning." He stood up and tucked the covers under her chin, his daughter had the habit of pulling the blankets right up to her face and he'd occassionally worry that she would suffocate under the weight. He headed for the door.

"You know, I think I'll skip school and play hookey with that nice-looking Chang boy."

Heero whipped his head so fast that his footing stumbled from the momentum.

"Just kidding," she laughed.

"You better, or else he'll answer to me," he retorted.

Heero Yuy closed the door and smiled, time to make his way back upstairs.


End file.
